Hinata Caramelldansen
by sassy-hime
Summary: You know all those vids showing the Naruto Charries dancing to caramell? Isn't there a story behind it all? ....That's where Hinata comes in! Pairings vary!


Hinata Caramelldansen

Hinata Caramelldansen

Hinata's head tilted slightly as she watched the two dancing figures on her computer screen. The catchy, upbeat music rushed through her headphones as her foot unconsciously started tapping. After the video was done, she replayed it over and over, until she was sure she memorized it. Looking at the small clock in the corner of her screen, she decided she should get lunch…._ sniff_…. and a _shower_.

Hyuuga Hinata, now 17, walked down the hall in her bathrobe to her family's bathhouse. She slipped into the hot water, and sighed contently. She found herself mentally listening to the song she just learned, and doing the dance. Stopping herself, Hinata wondered if anyone else in Konoha knew it. She giggled at the thought of the village's more… reserved men doing the cute dance. Hit with a sudden fit of confidence, Hinata jumped out of the water, donned her bathrobe, and rushed to her room to get dressed.

X:XX:XX:X

Hyuuga Hanabi, 13, was munching on her rice when her older sister bounced in.

Hanabi could tell something was wrong with Hinata by the way she walked. Hinata never walked with such bounce!

"Nii-chan."

"Hai, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata said happily.

"…. Is something wrong with you?"

"Iie, Hanabi," Hinata answered. "…Have you seen Nii-san today?"

"Mh. He said he would be training." _As usual_, Hanabi added as an after thought.

"Oh. Ok then."

"….Why?"

"No reason!" A flustered Hinata grabbed a stick of dango she saw, ate it, and ran out the door. "Ja, Hanabi-chan!"

A slightly ticked Hanabi muttered, "She took my dango…."

X:XX:XX:X

"Hinata! You're late!"

"Gomen, Kiba-kun!" Hinata, out of breath, arrived at her team's training ground around 1:30.

5 hours late.

The ever stoic Shino twitched his head slightly in her direction, and said, "Good Afternoon, Hinata." He then continued practicing his bug clones.

"Ne, ne, Hinata!" Kiba turned to Hinata again, "Why were you so late?!"

Hinata poked her fingers together, and she muttered, "Ano… I-I slept. in…?" She almost didn't want to tell them what she had been doing all morning. But her newfound curiosity quickly squashed that.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"H-have you ever heard of… Caramelldansen?"

"Mh? Oh, yeah! I was obsessed with that thing a couple years ago! Remember, Shino? I always asked you to do that funny dance, but you always said no!" He started ranting about how Shino never did anything fun, and somehow looped it back around to the topic on hand. "So, Hinata, why do you want to know about Caramelldansen?"

"Oh, well, I discovered it, and I was wondering if anyone else knew it…" She replied meekly.

"OK!" Kiba then put his wrists near his temples, with his hands folded down, then flapped his hands as his hips swung left and right. He was doing the caramelldansen! "C'mon Shino! Do it!"

Shino's sunglasses flashed, before he, too, stared doing the dance, though less enthusiastic than his teammate.

Hinata's eyes shone with happiness as she watched her two friends dancing. She giggled as they stopped, one grinning broadly, the other with a hint of pink on his hidden cheeks. "Thank you! I'm so glad other people know it!" She said happily, thrilled to have something that could link them together.

"Any time, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Why don't we go home for the day?" Shino suggested, his pride hurt slightly, wanted to go home to heal himself.

"Mh! Alright!"

X:XX:XX:X

Hinata walked around the village until her empty stomach called for food. She then turned her direction to the market area of the village for a late lunch. As she approached the market, she smelled something familiar….ramen!

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

She turned around to come face-to-face with none other that Naruto, standing outside Ichiraku's ramen shop!

"Wanna grab some lunch with me?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"S-s-sure, N-Naruto-k-kun!" The pair made their way into the shop, and settled down and ordered their preferred flavors (and amounts).

"So, Hina-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing…." Hinata stopped, and slowly asked her new question: "Naruto, do you know Caramelldansen?"

"'Caramelldansen'? What's that?"

"Never mind…." Hinata remembered that Naruto couldn't afford a computer or anything electronic like that, so he couldn't possibly know. Sighing, Hinata put her money on the table and left, saying goodbye to Naruto.

"Bye, Hina-chan!" He waved, a slight blush adorning his cheeks as he gazed after the dark-haired beauty.

X:XX:XX:X

Our favorite shy kunoichi strolled by the barbeque, when she heard a loud yell come from inside.

"CHOUJI, YOU FATASS!"

"I AM NOT FAT!!"

Her eyes widening, Hinata jumped back as the ground shook, and a large red ball came crashing out of the wall where she had been standing. As the dust cleared, she saw an enraged Chouji, a furious Ino, and a rather bored Shikamaru. Approaching Shikamaru,

She surveyed the damage…ouch …. That whole would be troublesome to fix….

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, CHOUJI!"

"ME?! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"Kami, both of you are troublesome." Shika placed his hands in his pockets, and stared up at the clouds. "Hey, Hinata. Don't worry about them. They'll be done soon enough."

"HINATA!" A sudden squeal from Ino alerted Hinata that she should bring her arms up. Which she did. A glomp attack from Ino told her that her instincts were correct: if she had left her arms down, her lung would have no protection. Using her arms, she pried away from the blond hugger, and let air back into her body.

"So what brings you here, Hina-chan?" The ever-curious Ino immediately fished poor Hina into a conversation, while the guys stood back. Eventually, Hinata got to ask her new favorite question:

"Do you guys know 'Caramelldansen'?"

Ino's eyes widened, and she jumped up and down, screaming, "OH, OH! I LOVE THAT SONG!" She gathered her teammates, somehow convinced them to join her, and team 9 was doing the caramelldansen. Ino was the most energetic, bouncing more than needed, while Chouji look like he was having fun. Shikamaru was lazily rocking back and forth, while waving his hands slightly.

"OI, WHATS GOING ON?"

Team 9 and Hinata turned to see Sakura standing with her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"…AND WHY AREN'T I IN IT?" Jumping next to Ino, Sakura started dancing with the same energy as Ino, and the whole team began dancing again. Giggling, Hinata watched for a few moments, and when they (minus Shika) didn't seem like stopping soon, she waved good-bye and was on her way.

X:XX:XX:X

Hinata continued her walk, and she mentally marked down those that knew the dance. 'Well, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun know it, Ino-chan, Chouji-san, and Shikamaru-san know it as well…Oh, and Sakura-san, too. Naruto-kun didn't know it…. So that leaves… Neji-nii-san's team, and …. Sasuke-san…' Shuddering slightly, the Hyuuga heiress left that one for last. Deciding to find her cousins team first, she turned on her bloodline.

"Byakugan!"

X:XX:XX:X

Neji paused as a new chakra signature entered his field of vision. He recognized it as his cousin's chakra, called for the practice to stop.

"What's up, Neji?" Tenten called from her spot for throwing weapons.

"Hinata-sama is coming," was the reply.

A few moments later, said kuniochi walked into the clearing.

"Hinata-sama. What are you-"

"HINATA-SAN! HOW YOUTHFUL YOU LOOK TODAY!"

Lee had spotted Hinata while practicing his many bone- breaking moves, and had decided to jog over to join the conversation. When he arrived, Tenten shook her head slightly, and decided to just continue training, while Neji continued his sentence.

"What are you doing here?"

"O-oh, I-I just w-wanted to see if you guys knew of something…"

"WELL, TELL US WHAT THIS YOUTHFUL INFORMATION IS, AND WE SHALL SEE IF WE CANNOT FIGURE IT OUT AMONST ALL OF US! IF I CANNOT FIGRUE IT OUT, I WILL DO 500 LAPS AROUND KONOHA-" they left Lee to his ranting as Hinata repeated her question.

"Do you know Caramelldansen?"

A loud thunk was heard as Tenten stopped throwing, and Lee quieted. The two exchanged glances across the clearing and Tenten poofed to them.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Tenten-san is right, we know this youthful example of youth. Gai-sensei showed it to us to increase our endurance! (A/n: how this works, I don't even know.) I have learned to enjoy the perky song very much!"

The two then started dancing, and glared at Neji (well at least Tenten did) until he joined too. When Neji gave a defeated sigh, joined his teammates in the pride-reducing dance, they stopped glaring.

Hinata kept from giggling as she watched team Gai swing their hips and bounce back and forth to the imaginary tune. They slowed down and stopped as Hinata burst into laughter for the first time in a long time. Neji was surprised to see his shy, self-conscious cousin laughing so freely. He was not used to this! But her new laughter was infectious, and Lee and Tenten found themselves laughing as well, until Neji began to chuckle lightly, then working his way to full-blown laughter. This made them laugh even harder, and Hinata was happy to find something to link all of her friends together.

THE E-

Wait. We forgot something…

Sasuke!

After her scene with Neji's team, she was walking home cheerily, when she remembered something with a pang. She had forgotten someone!

Without thinking, she rushed off to where he would be. Team 7's training ground. She arrived there a couple of minutes later, panting, to find Sasuke pausing in his aim practice to look at her. As her natural reaction, she blushed, but pushed that aside as she walked up to him and said:

"Doyouknowcaramelldansen?"

"…what?"

Taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that were catching up, she repeated herself. Slowly, this time.

"Do you know 'Caramelldansen'?"

The reply she got was a blank stare. Beginning to feel nervous, Hinata thought about the Uchiha clan, and if they could ever-

"Yes."

Hinata's mind went numb at the word. Uchiha…. Sasuke… knew… Caramelldansen? Konoha's emo heartthrob? The avenger? She stared blankly back at him.

"Hn." He waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of the trance, with no luck. "Hey," he called. Still nothing. Wondering if her brain had failed, he clapped his hands loudly, and said, "Oi! Anyone home?"

Still nothing.

Deciding she was in shock of some sort, he figured only one thing will bring her out.

More shock.

Sasuke sighed, and brought his hands up in the infamous pose, and swung his hips from side to side. He was doing the dance!

Hinata's brain snapped out just in time to see Sasuke Caramell in front of her. His movements seemed all their own, because he didn't look too happy, but he bounced with the same energy as Lee. She cocked her head to the side, and then gave in to the invisible tune. She stepped up beside the dark teenager, and danced in tune with him. He peeked open an eye to look at her, then shut it with a small smile on his lips. He was having fun. Something he hasn't had for a while.

THE- what now?!

Oh, yeah, that shadow in the bush…

A certain blonde was hiding behind a bush, with a small camera, taking pictures of the dark duo dancing. Feeling envious, he snapped pics of his rival for blackmail, but leaving the raven-haired Hyuuga out of the frame.

Naruto would keep the photos of her all to himself…

THE END! FINALLY!


End file.
